1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, recording apparatuses equipped with a send-out section that feeds a recording medium by rotating a roll of the recording medium and a take-up section that rolls up the recording medium into a rolled state have been used. For example, JP-A-2012-46307 discloses a recording apparatus that includes a sheet feed section as the aforementioned send-out section, and a take-up section, and is capable of measuring the diameter or radius of rolls of a recording medium present in the sheet feed section and the take-up section.
As in the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-46307, related-art recording apparatuses equipped with a send-out section that rotates a roll of a recording medium to feed the recording medium and a take-up section that rolls up the recording medium into a roll are capable of measuring the diameter of the rolls of the recording medium present in the send-out section and the take-up section. These recording apparatuses are configured to estimate the roll diameters before recording starts and after recording ends. For example, the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-46307 is configured to calculate the radius of the roll of the sheet feed section and the radius of the roll of the take-up section by using a “conveyance distance of the continuous sheet from the start to end of the current printing action”, which is “stored in the conveyance-length storage unit”. That is, the recording apparatus is configured to estimate the roll diameters after a continuous process of recording ends (after the aforementioned printing ends).
However, in the case where a continuous recording process is performed on an elongated recording medium, the roll diameter sometimes changes greatly from before recording starts to after the recording ends. Therefore, sometimes when the roll diameters greatly change during recording but the recording apparatus is not able to detect the changes of the roll diameters, problems sometimes occur. For example, because, during recording, the roll diameters change greatly but the recording apparatus is not able to detect the changes of the roll diameters, the rolled-up recording medium has wrinkles, rolling deviation, or slack, and the recorded image sometimes has banding (band unevenness) etc. Therefore, the roll diameters of the recording medium are desired to be estimated in real time during recording.